Family Bonds
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: In a shocking turn of events Rafael and Jack are sent to a world with hockey playing Ducks. How will they and the ducks find a way to get them home? Set in the family series post Being a Family and Mighty Ducks post Tanya's Truth. Summery sucks. Pairings DukexTanya
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Mighty Ducks or Transformers Prime

**Family Bonds**

Tanya sighed as she leaned back in her chair. Her teammates were out on patrol but she was needed to do repairs to Drake One's operating system, not to mention that she had sprained her elbow days prior and needed to let it heal. She massaged her elbow silently, she had used it too much today, and she knew it as it seemed to be protesting painfully with every motion.

She looked up as she heard another enter the room. She had yet to tell her teammates of her injury as she saw it as insignificant and easily dealt with as they were in the off season. She instantly quit rubbing her elbow and started back to work, but it was too late her teammate had seen what she was doing.

"What happened to your elbow, darlin'?" the drake asked and Tanya groaned inwardly, of course it was Duke. Her luck was too bad for it to be anyone else other than her boyfriend.

"It's fine." Tanya replied doing her best to keep the bite out of her tone, but Duke heard it anyway.

"Tanya, you're hurt. You need to recover… let me help you." He offered. Tanya sighed, the way her elbow was hurting the offer sounded too tempting to refuse.

She gave a sigh, "It's just a sprain, but if you insist, I'm not going to refuse, just do what I tell you, okay?"

"No problem, darlin' you know more 'bout this than I do," Duke pointed out.

Tanya started to give Duke some instructions when an energy surge set off the alarms.

"What the…" Duke wondered nearly falling out of his chair at the sound.

"I don't know… it's some kinda dimensional gateway… but it's not from the other Anaheim, the… the computer isn't picking up any magic from the person that came through." Tanya sighed. "Come on, let's go, they're really close to us, we can call Wildwing on the way."

"Tanya, tell Wildwing about that elbow."

"I will later… let's just worry 'bout that gateway, okay?" Tanya said.

"You got it."

Tanya and Duke grabbed the duck cycles and started towards the location, Tanya was on the communicator as they rode.

"Any idea what we're dealing with this time, Tanya," Wildwing asked nervously.

"Not a clue… but we're pulling up to the location we'll find out soon."

The communication ended and the couple got off their bikes to investigate.

"Slow and easy darlin, we have no idea what this is." Duke warned taking the lead. He was concerned about Tanya, they had been dating several weeks now and with her elbow not up to snuff he knew her hand to hand skills would be greatly affected.

Tanya let him go forward, knowing with her elbow sprained it was best he take any hand to hand threats.

They got closer and Duke gasped.

"It's a kid, and he's hurt!" Duke called out.

Tanya came around Duke and saw the boy sprawled out on the concrete. She gasped and ran to his side putting her puck blaster away as she got to him.

"Duke; get the first aid kit!" she yelled but it was unnecessary the former thief was already a step ahead of her.

Tanya turned her attention to the child; he was unconscious and bore several noticeable injuries. She ran her hand over his left shoulder and noted that it was dislocated and a pang of sympathy ran through her. She knew how bad it hurt to have a joint forced back into place and only hoped she could do this while he was unconscious and spare him the majority of the pain of that action. She had done this before and knew exactly how to handle it and since the boy was unconscious the muscles around the joint were completely relaxed making putting the young boy's bone in its proper place a much easier task, one that was completed by the time Duke returned with the first aid kit. She then began to work on his other injuries and sighed, they weren't really as bad as they had looked at first glance and she was grateful for that.

Duke looked up as the Migrator pulled in.

"It's a kid, he looks t' be around twelve, thirteen at the oldest." Duke informed Wildwing.

"Does it look like he was attacked by whatever came out of that gateway?" Mallory asked trying to piece together what happened.

"Na… I think he was the one coming through the gateway." Duke replied as they all gathered around Tanya and the child.

"Tanya what happened to him?" Wildwing asked in concern.

"Dunno, his injuries… they don't seem too bad. So far worst that I've found is a dislocated shoulder… already put that in place." She sighed, "Poor kid." She whispered running her fingers through the unconscious child's hair.

"Let's get him back to the pond, the medi-com should tell us more about his condition." Wildwing said.

Tanya started to lift the boy when someone yelled at them.

"Leave my brother alone!"

The ducks turned to see a young man running towards them; he looked to be about seventeen years old.

"We didn't hurt him." Wildwing protested and Grin caught the teenager by the back of the shirt.

"We are trying to help your brother; we were not the ones that harmed him." Grin said.

The boy seemed to relax at that statement, it seemed he believed Grin.

"What is your name?" Wildwing asked as Grin set the teenager on his feet.

"My name is Jack." He replied

"I'm Wildwing; this is Grin, Duke, Nosedive, Mallory, Tanya and Talia." Each duck gave a nod or wave as their leader spoke their name.

"It's good to meet you." Jack stated still in a bit of shock.

"What is your brother's name?" Talia asked kneeling by her older sister.

"His name is Rafael, but we usually call him Raf." Jack replied.

Duke watched as Tanya started to lift the young boy and it instantly became obvious her elbow was not going to permit that action and before even he could do anything the team captain swooped in and took Rafael out of Tanya's arms and muttered something to the nature of 'We'll talk later' before walking towards the migrator.

"Where are you taking him?" Jack demanded.

"Relax, you're coming as well, we're going back to base so we can treat his injuries better." Duke explained trying his best to settle teenager down. He knew it was hard for the boy to trust them but if they were going to treat his brother they were going to need to get him to their base and their medical equipment.

They got into the migrator and were soon on their way back to the Arrowhead pond to tend to their latest young charge.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

"Jack I need to know some of his medical history." Tanya said looking to the older boy to provide her with the answers that the unconscious young teen couldn't give her..

"I don't know everything; he was recently adopted into the family. His parents were killed in a car wreck when he was a toddler." Jack sighed "he had to have a kidney transplant about 8 months ago."

"Sounds like he's had a rough life," Duke said looking at the older teen then over at the unconscious child that they all spoke of. The ride to the pond was a good time to get information and get to know the older boy. They knew that this situation was difficult for him as he would have to stand strong for Rafael who would very much need him to be strong while he was also homesick and worried about what the future held for them.

"You don't know the half of it." Jack replied looking away. It was hard for him to think about what his brother went through and it was obvious to any duck who even casually glanced at him.

He felt a feathered hand on his arm and when he looked he realized it was Tanya doing her best to lend him what support she could.

"What happened to him you aren't telling us?" Wildwing asked.

"Rafael has a unique ability that he inherited from a genetic mutation that is becoming very common in our dimension." Jack sighed "but there are some in our world that would destroy those that carry that unique gene. They captured Rafael and… if it weren't for some very powerful friends of ours… they would have killed him in a very public execution."

There was a collective gasp through the ducks team as Jack finished speaking. Wildwing was in so much shock he almost ran a stop sign and was thankful that Tanya but extremely good brakes in the migrator.

"And how old is he?" Tanya asked obviously in shock.

"He's thirteen." Jack replied "he was twelve at the time that happened."

Tanya looked as if someone had knocked the wind out of her and Mallory didn't look much better. Duke was seething with rage and the youngest two looked as if they didn't know what to say.

"Kid that young… they ought to…" Duke left that sentence to hang, just the mere thought of someone killing a child that young made his blood boil.

"Settle down, Duke, there isn't anything we can do for that. All we can do is make sure he feels welcome here." Wildwing said but it was obvious that mentally he was very much in agreement with Duke.

"Yeah, Wing, you're right" Duke sighed as he settled back in his seat but anyone who cared to look could tell Duke was still seething with anger.

Tanya looked at Rafael sympathetically; she couldn't imagine what it must have been like for him, almost losing his life at age twelve.

"Poor kid, he didn't do anything to deserve that, it isn't his fault he was born with that mutation." Mallory stated irately, vaguely reminding Jack of Arcee.

"He had some really bad nightmares after that, but we dealt with it. His sister and her foster father were a big help." Jack explained.

Tanya absently stroked the preteen's hair as they pulled into the underground base at the pond.

Duke could see the look in Tanya's eyes as she looked down on the injured thirteen-year-old. He always saw tenderness in Tanya. She was a gentle soul, not really one for violence or war, but that had to change, she had to fight, she didn't want to fight. He knew that tending to this boy would appeal more to her nature than fighting the Saurians. Jack lifted his brother and carried him to their med bay to be checked out. Tanya started the scan and then went to see what Wildwing wanted to speak to her about. She asked Duke to watch the scan while she was gone and he agreed.

"Wildwing what is going on?" Tanya asked.

"When were you going to tell us you hurt your elbow?" he asked cutting straight to the point.

"Wildwing it's just a minor sprain." She replied.

"Then you should be resting it." Wildwing sighed not wanting to turn this into an argument.

* * *

Meanwhile Duke looked at Jack who was pacing while waiting for the scan results.

"Kid, ya know that ain't gonna make the results come any faster." Duke commented casually, but he knew that Jack was worried.

"I know, but it gives me something to do." Jack sighed helplessly.

"I get it, ya don't like seein your kid brother like this; I'd say ya weren't a good brother if you felt any different about this scenario." Duke conceded honestly. "To be honest I think the worst we'll find here is a minor concussion." Duke shrugged.

"Yeah, I hope that's the worst we find, but Raf's luck has never been that good." Jack replied.

"Sounds like one o' us." Duke replied with a chuckle "Don't worry; we'll help ya take care of your brother till you can get home."

"Thanks, you really don't know what it means to me to hear you say that." Jack replied.

"Actually kid, after watching the siblings in this group I think I might."

"There are siblings in your group?" Jack said in surprise.

"Wildwing and Nosedive are brothers, Tanya and Talia are sisters."

Jack started to scratch his arm but stopped himself. He hoped Duke hadn't noticed this but unfortunately his luck, like his brother's, was never that good.

"What's with the arm, kid?" Duke asked.

Jack sighed he had hoped not to have to reveal his own medical condition to the ducks but it was looking more and more like keeping that secret wasn't an option he could feel the flair-up starting. He took a deep breath to speak, but before he could say anything a soft groan caught their attention, Rafael was waking up.

Jack ran to his brother's side and Duke hung back to let Jack reassure his younger brother that those around him wouldn't harm him even though they looked odd. The scan completed seconds later and Raf was allowed to sit up on the bed but the young teen only sat for a few seconds before the concussion symptoms made him return to his laying position.

Tanya reentered the room as her younger sister had alerted her that her young patient was awake.

"A concussion and some bruises, looks like he got off pretty well." Duke told her.

She nodded going through the options she had for pain management in her head and systematically eliminating any that would be unsafe for a human child his size and age. She groaned internally when she realized she had nothing safe for a boy his age. She then turned to the team captain with a strange look on her face.

"Tanya, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't have anything for pain that's safe to give him." She whispered.

Wildwing swore under his breath he knew the concussion headaches were unpleasant at best and the child would need something for pain management.

"What do you need for him?" Wildwing asked the older brother in him coming through.

"I'm not sure; I just know nothing I've got here is safe for him." Tanya replied frustrated with herself that this bit of information eluded her, but she remembered that she never had a need for this sort of information before the boys were dropped into her lap.

"Would his brother know?" a look of concern crossed his face, he knew what it was like to watch a brother in pain and know there was so little one could do for him.

"Maybe, I can ask him." Tanya said as she watched Duke and the boys talk.

"Okay, do what you have to; these boys need us to help them as much as we can until we can figure out how to send them home." Wildwing said and Tanya could tell he was serious about this.

Duke and Jack left as Rafael fell asleep.

"Jack we need to speak with you a moment." Wildwing said.

"What is it?" Jack asked walking over to the older ducks.

Tanya embarrassedly explained what the issue was.

"Yeah I know what he can take." Jack said casually.

Tanya nodded "That's good."

Duke watched as Rafael slept, he knew the young boy was uncomfortable or more likely in pain but tired enough to rest easily. He placed the boy's glasses on the nearby table so Rafael could find them when he woke even with the haze of whatever made him need the glasses in the first place.

Jack volunteered to go with whoever went to get the pain medication for Rafael in order to pick out the correct one. He had told them that his mother was a nurse and told him how to find the ones that were good for Rafael.

Jack and Tanya started out to the migrator but at the last minute decided to take the duck cycle as it was faster to get to.

"Tanya do you really think you can get us home?" he asked.

"I don't know for sure but I'll do my best." Tanya replied honestly, those were words she wouldn't say in front of Rafael she wouldn't want him to fear not getting back to his mother; not with him in his current condition.

They got into the parking lot and Jack stopped Tanya, there was a familiar blue motorcycle sitting in the parking lot and he was sure he knew this bike.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Jack wasn't sure he was right about this motorcycle, be his luck it just looked like her. He couldn't be sure that it was her sitting there in front of him; it seemed too good to be true. He ran his fingers over the seat and hope welled in his heart. He would have never outwardly admitted it but he needed it to be her.

Arcee noticed the human headed her way and then her spark nearly sputtered to a halt, it was Jack and by the looks of things he was stressed and could probably use her presence.

"Jack"

"Arcee…" it was her, he could have cried with relief.

"Where are we?" she asked obviously still very confused.

"I'm not sure; I know it's another dimension." Jack replied.

"Scrap," Arcee muttered

"Who are you talking to?" Tanya asked coming within sight of Arcee who adjusted her rearview mirror enough to see the new arrival. She was slightly taken aback by the appearance of the new arrival, a humanoid duck was the last thing the cycle-bot expected but she could deal with this, it was apparent Jack trusted this duck enough to travel with her.

Jack hesitated; this was an alternate dimension he figured that he could tell Tanya about the Cybertronians. He explained everything to her and introduced her to Arcee who insisted on going with them to get what they needed from the store. Tanya agreed as she knew the independence would be better for Jack who she was sure felt completely out of control at the moment.

Jack mounted up on Arcee's vehicle mode giving Tanya the spare helmet he had borrowed from them replacing it with his own full face helmet. He then followed Tanya towards the store; Tanya gave Wildwing the update as she drove.

"This is an interesting twist, no wonder Rafael wasn't afraid of us he's seen bigger and stronger than us. More impressive to boot," Wildwing conceded honestly. Tanya could hear that the team captain was more than mildly impressed by the prospect of transforming, sentient robots.

"He's been awake for a little while; Duke has done his best to keep Nosedive out of the way as the kid still has a major headache." Wildwing explained, "Talia is doing what she can to keep him comfortable but the sooner you get that pain medication here, the better."

"We'll be there soon, Wildwing." Tanya replied.

They arrived at the store and Tanya gave Jack the cash to get the medicine then turned to Arcee who had patched into their com line to talk with the duck without drawing too much attention to her.

"Tanya, I know Jack hasn't told me everything, what happened to Rafael? How bad are his injuries?" she asked.

"We don't know; his injuries are mild all things considered. He has a concussion and some bruising; he also had a dislocated shoulder when we found him." Tanya explained to the female Autobot.

"So you honestly have no idea how he was injured?" Arcee asked.

"I wish I could say I did, but I don't." Tanya replied.

Arcee seethed at the thought that someone would hurt the young teen the way someone apparently had Rafael. She wondered if the dimensional gateway had some hand in Rafael's condition, but there was no way she could know for certain exactly what happened to Rafael.

"How is he?" Arcee asked

"He's doing okay as far as I can tell; he was asleep when we left. We'll take care of them, I promise." Tanya vowed to Arcee honestly she knew that Arcee was worried about the boys, the way she had asked about Rafael there was no question in Tanya's mind on how Arcee felt about the boys. She cared deeply for them and would do almost anything to insure their safety.

Jack came out and put the medication in the saddle bag and handed Tanya the change.

They returned to the Pond and Arcee rolled into the underground garage welcomed to follow by Tanya. She had to admit this garage might be big enough for her to transform to robot mode, she didn't know that she would be able to fully stand upright but she knew she would be able to show her true form to the ducks if they wanted to see it.

Jack and Tanya took the medication to Rafael.

Arcee leaned on her kickstand aware of what was going on but not liking the fact that she couldn't do anything to help her partner or his brother. She looked up as a large male duck approached; he had an air of leadership around him that reminded her of Optimus in a lot of ways.

"So Arcee, Tanya told me about you, I just wanted to talk."

"I don't even know your name." Arcee pointed out her tone good-natured. They did take her, Jack and Rafael in when they didn't have to do anything for them.

"It's Wildwing." He replied aware that this wasn't exactly normal for her, it wasn't normal for him either.

"Interesting, I just wonder what brought you here." Arcee said curiosity evident in her tone. "the war for our home world brought us to Earth"

"Our story isn't much different, our home world, Puckworld, was conquered by a group known as the Saurians and we were part of the resistance trying to overthrow them. We stormed their headquarters under the leadership of my good friend Canard…" Wildwing's tone wavered at the mention of Canard and Arcee had a pretty good idea what was coming next but she stayed silent, she asked the question it was only polite that she let him speak at his own pace.

"We ended up following their leader, Dragaunus through a wormhole and while we were in it they released an electromagnetic worm and… to save the rest of us Canard sacrificed himself." Wildwing looked at the mask in his hands as he finished speaking.

Arcee sighed, it was a habit she, like Ratchet, had picked up from the human children.

"I'm sorry, I know that doesn't help, I can tell he was a close friend to you. I've lost partners… friends I know it hurts more than words can describe and recently I realized revenge it doesn't make that pain go away. You're probably tired of apologies after all this time but really I know that pain, the pain of losing a friend." Arcee said the genuine sympathy in her tone not lost on the young leader.

Wildwing sighed "These guys, they hurt at the loss as much as I did so I didn't hear that very often but yeah, it never helps, I know they mean well when they say it but… it doesn't help." Wildwing confessed then turned to Arcee "You said you can transform but all I've seen you as is this motorcycle form. What does your other form look like?"

Arcee's kickstand went up and she rolled back a few feet then transformed and smiled as Wildwing gasped in shock.

"We get that reaction a lot." She smiled.

"I'll bet you do." Wildwing replied quickly regaining his composure he knew Tanya wouldn't be so quick to compose herself at the sight of Arcee actually transforming before her eyes. Technology of any kind was Tanya's true passion and this would be an amazing sight for her.

Wildwing turned at the sound of Jack chuckling.

"I see you finally got to see Arcee's true form." He said "Believe me, I was shocked too, we all were."

Arcee could tell Jack was concerned about something.

"What's wrong, partner?" she asked.

"Arcee what happens when your Energon levels get low, I mean sure your human guise will buy us time but still we have no access to Energon."

Arcee had to admit that Jack's current concern was very valid. She hadn't thought about that and now she realized this was a very real threat.

"I don't know." Arcee replied.

"What is Energon?" Wildwing asked confused as to what this substance was and why the atmosphere of the room had suddenly changed from one of lighthearted friendship to one of dire urgency.

"Basically it is the lifeblood of all Cybertronians; if we were to find it I could process it into what I need to survive I just don't have the equipment I need to find it." Arcee explained "I have a natural reserve which should last me a while but if I were to be injured in major combat I would need supplemental Energon to survive."

Tanya had walked up as the topic of Energon was brought up.

"If I could… have a sample I… I might be able to scan for it and… maybe even make a synthetic alternative." This wasn't the first time Jack had heard the female duck stutter and he wondered if she was nervous or if this stutter was natural.

Arcee winced.

"Ratchet tried that with disastrous results." Arcee explained. She too had noticed Tanya's stutter and had questions about it but at the moment didn't feel like it was her place to ask.

"Yeah but Arcee they have tech here Ratchet doesn't have and remember now we know about Raf's abilities." Jack reminded Arcee, he knew that she was resistant to the idea of synthetic Energon but he also realized that there may be no other option but to resort to a synthetic substitute if the real thing cannot be located.

"What are Raf's abilities, if ya don't mind my asking," Tanya said.

"Yeah you never did tell us what he can do." Wildwing pointed out.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

"He can control and communicate with technology using his mind." Jack replied, "It's known as Technopathy."

"Impressive, can you tell us more about this ability, like how powerful it is and how good he is at using it?" Wildwing asked.

"Raf is extremely powerful but you have to realize he doesn't have access to his full power yet, he won't get that until he's older. That being said he is still one of the most powerful technopaths in our world." Jack said "Professor Xavier, he's a teacher and expert in the subject of mutants like Rafael, says that he is what is known as an Omega Class mutant, which are the most powerful mutants in existence. Counting Rafael there are only six omega class mutants in our world."

"That is very impressive" Wildwing said.

"Now what happened with the Synthetic Energon your friend made?" Tanya asked turning to Arcee.

"I think its best I switch to my human form before I tell that story." Arcee said and transformed back into vehicle mode before her holographic rider appeared and turned to her human form. This wasn't the first time Arcee cursed the fact that in human form she was only five feet tall and couldn't tip the scale at one hundred fifteen pounds soaking wet. The ducks were large and if they decided to turn on the boys there would be little she could do without switching back to her original form which would return her to being larger than the ducks and more powerful.

She told the story of how Ratchet acted on synthetic Energon.

Tanya understood Arcee's concern about the prospect of using a synthetic Energon it was obvious that Ratchet's formula was unusable.

"I… I'll do my best to not let that happen." Tanya promised "bu… but right now if we can't find any real Energon here that may be our only option to keep you going until we can, you know, get all of you home."

"True, I'm willing to give it a chance I just need to be sure it won't do to me what that did to Ratchet." Arcee agreed.

Tanya didn't take any offence to what Arcee said; she understood where the Cybertronian female was coming from with that statement.

Arcee allowed Tanya to get a sample and was shocked at how little Tanya took.

"We have to save as much as we can, this will be plenty for my purposes, I'm just going to scan it so I can even give it back if it doesn't … you know, degrade."

"It shouldn't," Arcee told her.

"Good," Tanya replied and she and Wildwing left to do what they needed to do, Tanya to work on finding Energon and Wildwing to figure out what they needed for the next few days in order to better take care of Jack and Rafael.

Arcee looked to Jack.

"How is Raf doing?" Arcee asked.

"The painkiller is working; he's getting to Nosedive and Talia since they are the closest to our age, but really if he's going to make a really good friend around here it will most likely be Tanya." Jack replied "he's not doing too bad; the worst of the concussion symptoms should fade in a few hours to a day at most."

"Good sounds like he'll be okay." Arcee replied.

Jack could tell that Arcee was concerned about them and herself. He wasn't sure how they were going to get Energon for her and it worried him.

Arcee was; in fact, concerned about Jack and Rafael but she had a feeling they were in safe hands. These ducks seemed genuinely good and while her Energon reserves would have to hold her until they could find some or produce a suitable synthetic she had one thing to calm her processor Jack and Rafael wouldn't go without. The ducks wouldn't let that happen, they would have a warm place to sleep, food in their bellies, medication should they need it and new friends to rely on when the homesickness set in.

"How are you doing?" she asked turning the conversation on Jack.

He hesitated, he didn't want to worry Arcee but he was concerned that Rafael didn't have his medication.

"Worried… about Raf… about what comes next, sure the ducks are willing to look after us but… what happens when the others realize we're gone?"

"I don't know," she confessed sadly. "I'm here for your Jack, you realize that, right?"

Jack sighed and started to go through the contents of his brother's backpack and found that his kidney medication was inside for some reason. It was unusual that Rafael carried his medication around with him but considering that he was about to leave to spend two weeks with his sister it became less of a surprise that his medication was in his backpack.

"Raf has his medication, me, I can go without mine and not have any lasting effects."

"Jack you know what happens when you don't take that medication, your skin flares up and it isn't pretty." Arcee commented seriously, she knew what he meant by lasting effects but she also knew that the flares were uncomfortable at best; at worst they were almost excruciating. She knew the Ducks would do all they could to help Jack deal with his psoriasis itch. They might be able to provide him with treatment options that they wouldn't have access to at home or wouldn't even think of trying.

Arcee watched as Jack left the room then walked out herself to go talk to the others about what risk the two humans faced here that she didn't know about. She wanted to know if there was anything she really needed to worry about when it came to the brothers' safety.

Mallory looked up as Arcee entered the room. She had been informed of the Cybertronian's ability to take a human form and the others had described it to her so she wouldn't be shocked when a strange human woman entered the room.

"So you're Arcee." She said "I'm Mallory." She didn't give her full name and credentials as she was beyond trying to impress the other female as she had a feeling it was unlikely she would be capable of doing so.

"Good to meet you." Arcee said.

"Something's bothering you, isn't it?" Mallory asked cutting straight to the point.

"Yeah, this is a whole new dimension I don't have a clue what dangers are out there and I've got to think about Jack and Rafael. I can't let anything happen to them."

Mallory knew the sound of someone who was in the midst of battling his/her internal demons. She figured that whatever events created these demons were Arcee's business unless they interfered with her ability to protect her self-proclaimed charges then it became someone else's business. They had to make sure everything would be okay with them.

"Well the Saurians are the biggest threat to anyone at this point but as long as the boys are with us they should be okay." Mallory replied.

"I've heard of them from Wildwing, could you tell me more about them?" Arcee asked.

"Sure," Mallory replied. "I fought the Saurians from the start of the invasion of Puckworld with the rest of the special forces. I know what he is capable of."

Arcee nodded and allowed Mallory to tell her what she needed to know about the Saurians and Arcee realized that she really needed to keep an eye on Rafael as they could most likely use him to their own ends if he were ever to fall into their grasp.

"Jack seems to be connecting with Wildwing and Duke but I worry about Raf, he seems so isolated."

"I wouldn't worry. I've heard about Rafael's abilities with technology and if he is going to connect personally with any of us it will probably be Tanya, she's our tech expert but more to the point she is the most parental of our team." Mallory sighed "I haven't known Tanya that long but from what I've learned she isn't one that would normally go for combat."

"I've noticed that, too. She's has a gentler personality than I'd expect from a warrior, she may be good at what she does but using her science to fight isn't ideal, she'd rather help ducks and humans rather than this." Arcee said.

"I agree, I also think she'll make an exceptional mother one day." Mallory sighed "I've watched her with Nosedive and Talia; she has more patients with them than I ever could."

"That may be just what they need, someone they can turn to for support."

* * *

Dragaunus looked stood seething with anger, he knew of the three arrivals that had now taken asylum in the Arrowhead Pond with the Mighty Ducks he knew that the young boy had unique gifts that would be of use to him if he could get his hands on the boy. The problem was the ducks; they probably wouldn't let the boy set foot out of the pond without escort making it impossible to catch the boy alone.

Then there was the second boy, he was older than the gifted child but unfortunately possessed no gift of his own. He then learned there might be a way to use the older boy to his advantage; he was the usable child's older brother thus meaning if he could get a hold of the older boy he might be able to use the elder to manipulate the younger one into surrendering and doing what he wanted.

Finally there was the sentient robotic organism, she was interesting with her ability to transform into a motorcycle she, like the young teen, really caught the Saurian overlord's attention. He also felt that the elder boy could be used against her as well as it seemed that she cared deeply for him.

"Soon we will see what this 'transformer' can do" he thought aloud with a grin.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Before we start this chapter I want to let you know that my classes at Colorado Technical University are officially back in for a new session and right now I really can't afford to fail. I tell you this because I know that updates won't come quite as often as you have become accustomed to and I want to ask you to please bear with me through this process, my education really needs to take priority right now. I will be updating just more erratically timed than normal. I am really sorry about this, I hope you all understand where I am coming from.

With that out of the way, let us begin chapter 5

* * *

Rafael sighed as he sat up in the medical bay, his headache was easing up and it seemed that the symptoms of the concussion were backing off to a manageable level. He sat back and got into a comfortable position, he knew he would be there at least for a few more hours according to Tanya, so he figured it was best to just get comfortable.

He sighed and looked up at the celling. Tanya was the duck he saw the most and she was interesting to say the least. He had noted early on that Tanya stuttered a lot and he figured that this was just something Tanya had to deal with. He had heard her sister, Talia, stuttering to a lesser degree than Tanya which made him believe it was just something the duo got genetically and not the result of something in their past.

Rafael looked up as the large male duck he had come to know as Grin, entered the room. Rafael felt like he didn't know Grin very well, the large male kept to himself for the most part stayed very quiet but when he did talk it seemed that whatever he said was taken seriously. He felt that Grin was no danger to him, far from it; he was confident that Grin would hurt anyone that tried to hurt him, not that any of the other ducks wouldn't do the same. They didn't believe in harming the innocent, which reminded him a lot of the Autobots that he had come to know and love.

Suddenly the alarm started blaring and Rafael looked to Grin trying to gleam some sort of answers from the giant male duck.

"We have an intruder." Grin said "Stay calm, little friend, I will keep you safe."

'Little friend' that was what Grin had taken to calling him and really Rafael didn't mind, he was tiny compared to this giant, along with all of the other ducks in the team so really it made sense.

Tanya ran into the medical ward with Grin, they had sent her there due to the fact that her elbow was injured and Rafael realized this fact. He knew it was for the best, what kind of intruder goes for the medical bay anyway. They had to keep their injured safe and at this point Tanya was counted among their injured.

A confused look crossed the faces of the two ducks as the alarm was silenced.

* * *

Wildwing lead the team to the upper levels, no one should be on the rink level this late in the evening, especially given the fact that it was the off season. They then saw a girl that looked to be about Jack's age. She favored Rafael quite a bit; her coloring was practically the same and her hair the same shade of brown. It looked to be curly but really they couldn't tell as it was pulled into a French braid that started at her right temple and transitioned out to a regular braid under her left ear. This braid came forward over her left shoulder.

"Where am I?" she asked in confusion.

Wildwing lowered his puck blaster at that question; she was most likely from the same dimension as their other guests.

She turned as another girl came out of hiding, this girl looked to be a bit younger than the first girl and her black hair was dotted with areas that had been dyed pink. This girl was heavily favoring her left leg and Wildwing knew she was injured.

At seeing the limping girl the others lowered their weapons.

"Tanya get the medi-com ready we're coming down with an injured teenage girl." Mallory reported over their com.

"Is everyone else okay?" Tanya's voice came over the com.

"Yeah, Tanya, we're fine." Mallory said.

Duke walked forward to try and aid the injured teen but the older girl stepped between the reformed jewel thief and the injured teen.

"Look, kid, I only want t' help ya out here." He said trying to placate the teen and let him get to the injured teen so he could carry her to the med lab for treatment.

The brunette held fast to her position, she didn't trust these ducks, she had no reason to. It appeared the ducks were at a stalemate until Jack came running towards them.

"Yesinia it's okay, they're our friends." He called out.

The girl, Yesinia, looked stunned.

"Jack, what is this place?" she asked.

"I'll explain later, but right now we need to get Miko downstairs for treatment." Jack said.

Yesinia made eye contact with Duke then moved out of his way. The look was skeptical at best but it was apparent that it was only due to Jack vouching for them that she was even giving them benefit of the doubt.

Duke wasn't offended by the look he got from Yesinia, he expected it. She had no reason to trust him or any of the other team members for that matter.

They got downstairs and Jack began explaining the situation to Yesinia.

"Yesinia listen, I know this isn't ideal but these ducks have been taking care of us all day. They have given no reason for us to doubt their word that they really want to help us get home." Jack said.

Yesinia sighed as she looked at her younger brother who rested comfortably on a nearby medical bed he was talking with one of the younger ducks. It was obvious to Yesinia that her brother had put his trust in these ducks and she trusted his judgment enough to follow his example.

"They have all been looking out for him, and doing anything they can to make sure we're comfortable." Jack said but his expression betrayed him.

"You haven't told him about your skin, have you?" she asked quietly she had a feeling she already knew the answer but thought it best to find out the truth before playing out her hand.

"No, but everything's okay," he told her.

"Really, Jack," she deadpanned her tone had turned significantly darker.

"Really, my skin is nearly clear." Jack replied looking away but there was something about his tone that bothered Yesinia, she wouldn't bring it up yet, but she had a bad feeling it had already started to flare from the stress.

"Jackson, how do you expect to handle this without aid, you know when that stuff flares, and it will; regular anti-itch medications don't work." Yesinia was shocked.

"I was more worried about Raf than myself."

"That's typical, Jackson, you need to tell them." Yesinia said.

"I will, Yesse," he replied using the nickname they typically used when they were trying to pacify her which at this moment only served to infuriate her more.

"Jackson Darby, you tell them about the psoriasis or I will." She warned menacingly then walked away letting Jack mull over the ultimatum she had just handed him.

Miko sighed as they splinted her ankle, it was sprained but from what she could gather it was a lot better than what Rafael had ended up with from the rough transition between the normal ground-bridge to whatever it was that landed them there. She knew Rafael was suffering from a minor concussion, but was taking over the counter pain medication that seemed to help with the headaches associated with that. Tanya had assured her that it wouldn't take Rafael long to recover from the injury.

Jack and Yesinia seemed to have fared better than even she did for some strange reason. She just knew that Bulkhead didn't like what was going on but didn't think it was wise switch to human form just yet; she would have to let him know Arcee was there and had switched to her 'Sadie' form; maybe that would convince him to come inside.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Miko contacted Bulkhead and after some negotiations she got the ducks to open the drive that lead to the underground garage and let the new transformer in. He turned to his human form and joined them in the main living area.

"So Bulkhead, what do we call you in this form, we call Arcee "Sadie", what about you?" Mallory asked, she had a feeling that this bot was black ops by the way he looked and carried himself.

"Typically they call me Brandon." He replied.

"Welcome, Brandon." Wildwing said putting a hand on the new arrival's shoulder.

"Thanks" Bulkhead replied.

Tanya sat back looking this new arrival over, he was built a lot like a human Grin, big and muscular. He also had that military look about him, crew cut dark hair. His eyes were the same bright blue as Arcee, and she figured the blue eyes were a typical Autobot trait and that all of them would have them.

She had initially been concerned about the humans teens, they were in such a new environment, she wasn't sure if they would be able to adapt to the situation, especially Rafael. He seemed better; he was awake and talking with those around him and seemed to be genuinely trying to make the best of the situation.

Brandon had been shocked when he heard that Rafael had a concussion, he knew the kids had a rough ride in by the screams he had heard from Miko and Yesinia. He hadn't been aware that Jack and Rafael were also there and the fact that Rafael was so hurt had blindsided him as bad as it had Arcee.

Duke looked at Yesinia he understood that she didn't trust them but he wondered why. He didn't understand what brought all of this distrust from her and he wondered if perhaps it had something to do with her brother. Maybe she believed they were the ones that harmed him in the first place, but that but raised the question of why would they hurt him only to take care of him. He also wondered if she just was distrusting to begin with, there were a lot of reasons that could be so and none of them sounded good as they ran through Duke's mind.

He watched as those from the transformers dimension all left the room to be with Rafael and Miko who were in the medical lab and then turned to his teammates.

"Is it just me, or does it seem like that gal don't trust us?" Duke said to no one in particular.

"I don't think she does, Duke, but she just met us, give her time, she'll warm up to us." Wildwing said looking at the door that Yesinia, Jack and the humanized transformers walked out of. They all understood what it was like to be in an unfamiliar environment but they didn't know the extent of the issues.

Wildwing left the room shortly after and approached Jack in the Med Lab.

"Jack, can I speak with you for a moment, alone?" he asked.

"Sure, what's going on, Wildwing?" Jack asked as they left the medical lab.

"Do you have any idea why it seems like Yesinia doesn't trust us?"

"Because, at this point, it's safe to assume that she doesn't, and it has nothing to do with you or anything you have or haven't done, that's just the way she is. From the moment I met her I knew trust really didn't come easy for her."

"Do you have any idea why that would be?"

"She grew up in foster care from the time she was seven years old when a drunk driver killed her parents. That is also the reason she has trouble telling people that she loves them, her brother being the only exception to that rule."

Wildwing sighed looking down, it had to be hard for Yesinia.

"How old was her brother when all this happened?"

"Rafael was two when this happened." Jack sighed. "They were split up after the crash because she was severely injured and they needed to get him into a home environment as soon as possible. When this happened neither of them spoke very good English, hers was a lot better than his thanks to her going to school but Spanish was always their first language. He nearly forgot it for a while but his last foster mother made sure he remembered the language of his heritage."

It was getting late and the ducks soon had a place set up for Yesinia and Jack to sleep. Arcee and Bulkhead went back to vehicle mode for recharge they all knew they needed rest and would try their best to do so.

* * *

The next morning Tanya started out to pick up a few things from Lectric Land but on her way out she noticed Yesinia standing by the boards looking out on the ice, her thoughts a million miles away.

"What's wrong?" she asked walking over to Yesinia.

"I'll be fine I just need to think for a while." She replied, but Tanya had a feeling the younger girl was lying.

"Yesinia, if something is bothering you I'm willin to listen." Tanya said, Lectric Land a thousand miles from her thoughts.

"When my brother and Jack vanished I was freaked out and now it's just taking time to remind myself that he's with me and going to be okay." Yesinia replied, it was a half-truth but Tanya didn't realize that.

"Understandable, when I got here I thought I'd never see my sister again." Tanya confessed.

"That's not it, Tanya, you have to realize Rafael is the only family I have left." Yesinia said tears falling down her cheeks.

This hit Tanya like a slap in the beak, Yesinia and Rafael were orphans. She couldn't imagine what their lives had been like; could they even remember their biological parents? Without thinking she embraced Yesinia who was in tears.

Yesinia was dumbfounded when Tanya embraced her but then accepted the hug and returned it. She then began to sob.

Tanya just let the teen cry out her feelings, it was obvious that she was stressed out and scared. Tanya could only hope that this emotional breakdown meant that she was finally opening up to her. She needed to trust someone or she was going to make herself sick with worry. Tanya didn't know that Yesinia was prone to doing just that worrying herself sick. She had trouble opening up and trusting others but she was trying her best to trust the ducks.

Yesinia calmed down.

"Thank you, I'm sorry that happened."

"Don't worry about it," Tanya replied as they sat in the front row together.

To Be continued


End file.
